fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Bowerstone (Fable II)
Bowerstone in Fable II is a large, if not the largest, city in Albion. The events of Fable II begin here when the Hero is a child. Several decades after the events of Fable, some Heroes were attacked in Bowerstone and a battle took place that began the fall of the Heroes. There seems to be parts of the city where bandits have grown up and now do operations in the city, including stealing boat supplies. After the main story for Fable II your statue can be erected there depending on your choice at the Spire. The city's mayor was Lucien Fairfax until he left for the Spire. He was also the richest man in Bowerstone and lived in Fairfax Castle. Bowerstone is still the largest and safest city in Albion, as well as being its economic centre as it was in Fable. Through the Hero's Life As a Child In the beginning of the game, the Hero is with their sister, Rose, gathering warmth from a fire in Bowerstone Old Town. As a child, you are restricted from going to other districts, excluding the visit to Fairfax Castle, so you can not see the rest of the city during winter time. It is here where the Hero and Rose first meet Theresa, who tells them to buy the music box from the travelling merchant, Mystical Murgo, for five gold pieces. In order to obtain this money, the Hero goes around Old Town doing tasks for different people; some of the tasks may drastically affect Bowerstone in the future. The Hero will also come across a bully abusing a dog, fight the bully and save the dog. Once they have the music box, Rose makes her wish, nothing happens apart from some bright lights and the box disappearing after which they go to bed. At night, the Hero's dog will wake the Hero and Rose up, and Lucien's personal guards come to collect them. As an Adult Depending on what choices the player makes during the Hero's childhood, Bowerstone may end up being a very different city. If the player chooses to hand the warrants for the criminals to Derek, the city will become prosperous and there will be more shops and stalls available. White picket fences and flowerbeds can be seen and the town is much easier to navigate due to more open space. If the player chooses to give the warrants to Arfur, the city will become slum infested and poor, but allows the Hero to start working for the Assassination Society. This variant of the city has scenery such as a crashed carriage and more minimized choices for navigation. Locations Bowerstone in Fable II has several districts accessible to the Hero: *Bowerstone Market - The lower and middle classes, most likely Bowerstone Quay. *Old Town - Most likely Bowerstone South. Depending on the choices the Hero made as a child, this district can either be a crime-ridden slum or a newly renewed area of great wealth and potential. *Fairfax Gardens and Fairfax Castle - Home to the more upper class people. Fairfax Castle was constructed on the site of where Bowerstone Manor, the home of Lady Grey, once stood. It was burned to the ground by witchspotters who were convinced that Lady Grey was a witch. *Bowerstone Cemetery - An average graveyard. Gallery Bowerstoneconceptmap.jpg|Concept of Bowerstone in Fable II Bowerstone.jpg|Bowerstone Market Town Square in Fable II Fable_2_people_bowerstone.jpg|Bowerstone Villagers Fable_2_bowerstone_people_2.jpg|Bowerstone Villagers See Also *Tales of Albion Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable II Towns